Samantha's Forgotten World
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Sam Carter had once had a secret and stumbles across it again years later.
1. Chapter 1

Sam watched in horror as the shot from the staff weapon went into Jack's back.

"No!" She cried and turned back to the advancing Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c had not seen Jack go down and they were slightly surprised at the energy Sam was using to kill the advancing army of Jaffa.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Daniel yelled over the noise of the fire.

"Colonel O'Neill's down go and see what he's like. Me and Teal'c can sort these out." She said and then turned her attention back to the Jaffa. The army of Jaffa sensed something was wrong and started to wonder what was happening when the air went cold. Icy cold. Everyone stopped shooting and looked around them. Sam stood there grimly and stared at the horizon. Slowly the sky turned black and lightening streaked across the sky. Then after a moment they lightening started striking the ground and the Jaffa. The torrential rain started. Daniel looked at Sam as it doesn't take a scientist to realise electricity and water is not a good combination. Sam turned to look at Daniel and looking shocked at what was happening walked over to where Jack was laying. She knelt at his side and placed her hands over his back where the blast reached his body, a piercing light appeared from her hands going into his body and the wound started to heal up and shrink in size.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Daniel said panicking at what was happening to his friend and what she was doing to another of his friends. The light started to fade and Jack coughed into the mud. Sam's head sunk onto her chest and she started to tilt towards the floor.

"Whoa!" Daniel said and moved to catch her before she reached the ground. Jack groaned as he turned over to face them.

"Sam? Sam? Come back to us Sam!" Daniel said lightly to her. Jack sat up and looked at her.

"What happened? I thought I died!" He said and then saw that Sam wasn't too good.

"What's up with Carter?" He said and moved to support her.

"I dunno. But I do know that something's not right." Daniel said and then looked over to Teal'c.

"I'm gonna go see if Teal'c's okay." He said and moved away. Jack looked down at Sam. She looked pained and unhappy, it made him think about them. The them that wasn't allowed to happen and they wouldn't let it.

"Maybe it's time to forget that regulation." He whispered to her and he could have sworn she smiled. He looked up at Daniel and Teal'c and then out at the horizon and saw that all the Jaffa had disappeared, he looked at the clearing sky and then back down at the woman in his arms. She looked so innocent. He was so busy thinking that he didn't see that she had opened her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" She said and sat up looking at him concerned. He smiled back at her and answered.

"Okay, but more importantly how the hell did you do whatever you did. Even Daniel didn't have a clue and he wasn't out cold." He said jokingly.

"I'll tell you all when we get back okay, all I now is that this briefing is gonna be interesting!" She said and stood up. She turned to see Daniel and Teal'c walking towards them. She smiled and gestured towards the sky.

"Nice day today, huh?" She said and they all started walking towards the Stargate. Daniel dialled and she sent the code as usual. Then as they stepped through after Daniel and Teal'c had stepped through Jack grabbed Sam's arm gently and twirled her around to face him.

"You did hear what I said, didn't you?" He said with a quirky smile playing on his lips. She didn't say anything but three words.

"Close your eyes." She said and waited until he had done so then leant forward and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. She smiled when the kiss came to an end and then stepped through the gate before he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes to see her back go through the Stargate and smiled then followed her through.

To be continued…In the next one! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed and sat at the Briefing room table. No one had said anything about what had happened on that planet until today. General Hammond walked in and sat in his seat. Before anyone could say anything he spoke to Sam.

"You can choose to explain now or after everyone has spoken." He said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"After would be better so I can order my thoughts." She said and sat back ready for the usual briefing that wasn't going to be so mundane. Half an hour General Hammond looked at her again.

"It's your turn, Major." She sighed and looked around the table at her friends.  
"Well, it all started when my mom died. After that I tried a lot of things to see if I could contact her. I know you're probably all thinking that this isn't the cool headed Sam you know, but I wasn't so cool headed then. I got into magick and only by accident did I find out that I actually did have a gift. I went to see a fortune-teller, I know they lie but this time I knew it was the truth and she seemed really scared of me. She said that one-day I would save the world with my power. Well I would have to face the decision to save the world or destroy it. I was shocked and walked out and laughed it of with my friends. But a few weeks ago I dreamt of something, something she said that I had forgotten.

"Sometime before you face the decision you will decide to follow your heart over a matter of love. You will see a cloaked figure and he will represent you. With the power to destroy earth or save it you will be like a Goddess in the olden times. You will design something great and you will see love blossom before your eyes." Right before i left she said one last thing to me." The one you secretly love will die before the moment and you shall save him remember you have all the powers anyone could have" Well I did follow my heart over the matter of love," She said and looked at Jack." I did see a cloaked figure – Anubis. I did design something great the project with Merrin and finally I have seen love blossom before me, sorry Daniel," She said and looked at Daniel now. "Daniel and Janet. The only thing left was my secret love dying. I realised the night before the mission that I would be reaching the crossroads in my decision. I tried out some of my old spells and they worked. By the way General, can you tell Siler I'm sorry for knocking the paint all over him. It was a simple incantation and I was so sure it was to make things levitate not overbalance." Jack grinned and she smiled and then continued.

"Only on the planet did it make sense. Colonel O'Neill died albeit briefly and then I saved that planet and us. Then I thought of what that woman had said that I would save him and I did. The only explanation I can offer is that my mother was a witch and so am i. Except I am stronger than any other witch ever born or ever will be born. I have the power to defeat the Goa'uld, and still have a life. By the way Colonel, I did hear what you said and that's why I kissed you. Oh and General I reread the regulations. Since when have C.O.'s and their 2IC's been able to have a relationship?" She finished and smiled sweetly at him. The General just looked at her slightly shocked at what she's just finished saying.

"Well it was a while ago and when we all realised that you two weren't gonna do anything about these feelings you both obviously have for each other. I rang the President and explained the situation and he decided to change the regulations. That's about all I know. Since then we've been waiting for one of you to read the booklet." He said and put his hands together in his lap. Jack stood up.

"You mean you all knew about the change in regulations?" He said pointing at everyone round the table. They all nodded slowly.

"You sons of –" He said before General Hammond cut him off.

"Jack, don't get yourself a court-martial for swearing at your commanding Officer!" He said with a smile. Jack looked up at him and then to Sam.

"Okay Sir. I won't and I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a long time." He said and didn't see Janet Fraiser walk in behind him. He walked over to Sam and held out his hand. She looked at it and then placed her hand in his. He helped her stand and then placed a kiss on her lips. They were broken apart by a cry of…

"Woohoo!" Janet cried and managed to compose herself enough to walk across to Daniel and grab him by the collar and kiss him.

To be continued… In the next, last and final one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled at Janet and Daniel and then looked the man in front of her in the eye.

"Took you long enough!" She murmured and returned the passionate embrace.

Sam smiled and rolled over in her bed. She flung out an arm and checked to see if there was anyone else occupying her bed. She smiled even more when she felt the back of the man beside her.

"Sam? Honey? Are you awake?" A voice said but as she wasn't quite awake she mistook the voice.

"Jack? You know I've just had the most wonderful dream. Well some of it was nice. Like the bit where you and me decided to start having a relationship." She said and sat up to see the man's face. It was shocked.

"Sam? I'm not Jack. No I'm definitely not Jack. I'm Pete and I think it's time for us to break up. It seems like you'll be alright without me." Sam opened her eyes properly and saw Pete standing there and then shook her head.

"Oh God this can not be happening." She said and lay back in the bed and grabbed hold of a pillow shoving it forcefully on top of her head.

"Pete, you know where the door is if you wanna leave then fine. I'm not gonna stop you. Pack up your stuff and leave your key okay?" She said and got up out of bed. Pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her dragging it along the floor as she walked into the bathroom. Pete just watched her walk away and then started opening the drawers and pulling stuff out shoving it into a bag he had pulled out from under the bed.


End file.
